A New Start
by evil-jeannie75
Summary: The girls go out after work. What do they say about the guys? Please review.
1. Meeting Liz

Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan. Nor have I ever owned it or the characters associated with it….sad I know. The only character that is solely mine, is Liz.

* * *

A petite brunette walked into the morgue. She had hair that came to just above her shoulder gently flipped out in a stylish cut. Her suit was form fitting, yet professional, showing off some curves, but hiding others. She walked confidently over to the admit desk. Eyeing the dark-haired girl who was sitting at the front desk she said in a thick British accent, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. Macy. Can you tell me where I can find him?"

"Turn around," Garret Macy, Chief M.E. said from behind her.

She turned around and saw the man she was looking for. "Dr. Macy," she said smiling.

"Liz," he said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said hugging him back. "I was actually a little surprised to get your call."

"Well, we are a little short around here. With Jordan in L.A. and Nigel on vacation, we needed a little help around here and since you've worked here before and you know the lab pretty well, I figured you were the best person for the job."

"Well, thank you, Dr. Macy. I do my best to please," Liz said smiling. She looked around the morgue. It looked different from the last time she was there. There were new faces and new equipment.

"Don't worry about it, Liz. I'll introduce you to everyone and have someone to show you around to get you used to the new equipment," Garret said almost as if he read her mind.

"I'm not worried. I'm just sorry I missed Jordan and Nigel."

"Well, if everything goes according to plan, you'll be seeing them real soon."

"Liz? Oh my God," Lily Lebowski exclaimed running over to hug her. "How are you? It's so good to see you."

"I'm good. How are you?" Liz said hugging her back. She held up Lily's left hand showing that her ring finger was empty. "Still single? Wow, I would have thought that this idiot would have proposed by now."

"We're just friends, Liz," Garret said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sure you are," Liz said with an all-knowing smile.

"Actually, I'm seeing someone," Lily said.

"Really? Who?" Liz asked with delight.

"Well, his name is Matt. He's a detective," Lily said smiling.

"Does Matt have a last name?"

"Seely. Matt Seely."

"He sounds cute. Is he cute?"

"Very," Lily said nodding.

"He's also an idiot," Garret interjected. He put his arm around Liz's shoulder. "Let's go let everyone know that you're here."

"You're the boss," Liz said in compliance. Liz leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear, "Someone's jealous.

"I know," Lily giggled.

Garrett cleared his throat, "You coming?"

"Of course, Dr. Macy. Right behind you." Liz turned to Lily and said loud enough so Garrett could here her, "So what color eyes does he have?"

"Hazel."

"Hazel green or gray hazel?"

Liz and Lily looked over at Garret who had his angry face on. He was motioning for them in exasperation to follow him. Lily put her arm around Liz's shoulder. "God, I missed you."

"Ladies?" Garret said impatiently with his arms folded across his chest.

"Of course, Dr. Macy. After you," Liz said pleasantly.

The girls followed Garret into the breakroom, all the while trying not to laugh. Nothing much had changed since the last time she had been there. There were a few appliances and few new faces, but everything else was pretty much the same; including the forensic entomologist sitting at the breakroom table.

"Dr. Vijay," Liz said coldly putting her hands on her hips.

Bug looked up at her. "Dr. Townsend" he said with an equal amount of coldness in his voice.

To be continued….


	2. Hello Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan. Nor have I ever owned it or the characters associated with it….it sucks, I know. The only character that is solely mine, is Liz.

* * *

Last time…

The girls followed Garret into the breakroom, all the while trying not to laugh. Nothing much had changed since the last time she had been there. There were a few appliances and few new faces, but everything else was pretty much the same; including the forensic entomologist sitting at the breakroom table.

"Dr. Vijay," Liz said coldly putting her hands on her hips.

Bug looked up at her. "Dr. Townsend" he said with an equal amount of coldness in his voice.

* * *

Everyone in the break room felt the chill in the air as Bug and Liz greeted each other. Liz was not usually this cold and Bug was almost like a puppy dog sweet and loyal. What could have happened to make the two of them walking icicles?

"Guys," Garret said trying to break the ice, both figuratively and almost literally, "Dr. Townsend is going to be working with us for a while."

"That's wonderful," Bug said, the professionalism evident in his voice.

"Why don't you give Dr. Townsend a tour of the lab?"

"I wouldn't want Dr. Vijay to go through any trouble," Liz said.

"Oh, it's no trouble," Bug said putting away the crossword puzzle he was working on.

"No, you're busy right now with your crossword puzzle. I'm sure there's somebody else who could do it."

"It's really no…"

"I'll do it," Sidney stepped foreword. "Sidney Jones," he said introducing himself to Liz.

"Emily Elizabeth Townsend," Liz said shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine," Sidney flirted.

Bug rolled his eyes at the scene before him. Liz hadn't even been in the room for five minutes and Sidney was all over her.

"I was actually about to get some lunch. Would you like to join me?" Sidney offered.

Bug stepped foreword, "I'm sure Dr. Townsend would…."

"I'd love to," Liz smiled. "You want to go now?"

"Now's good." Sidney put his arm on Liz's back leading her towards the door. "Do you like burgers?"

Liz nodded smiling. "Good to see you again Dr. Vijay," Liz said over her shoulder.

Bug just scowled watching them leave together.

* * *

Please Review. 


	3. Lunch With Sidney

Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan. Nor have I ever owned it or the characters associated with it….it sucks, I know. The only character that is solely mine, is Liz.

* * *

Last time...

Bug rolled his eyes at the scene before him. Liz hadn't even been in the room for five minutes and Sidney was all over her.

"I was actually about to get some lunch. Would you like to join me?" Sidney offered.

Bug stepped foreword, "I'm sure Dr. Townsend would…."

"I'd love to," Liz smiled. "You want to go now?"

"Now's good." Sidney put his arm on Liz's back leading her towards the door. "Do you like burgers?"

Liz nodded smiling. "Good to see you again Dr. Vijay," Liz said over her shoulder.

Bug just scowled watching them leave together.

* * *

Sidney and Liz walked to the burger joint down the street. They made small talk along the way talking about books, movies, and music. They found out they had a lot in common.

Liz couldn't believe that she was back in Boston. After everything that happened with Bug, she promised herself that she wouldn't come back…ever. Then, she got the call from Dr. Macy asking for her to come back to Boston and help him out in the morgue. She thought about if for a few minutes and realized that Boston was a perfectly good city and there is not reason that she should avoid coming back because of some guy.

Sidney came back with their burgers. "Hey," he said smiling. "They didn't have iced tea, so I got you Coke instead. I hope you don't mind."

"Coke's fine," Liz smiled.

"So have you ever worked at the morgue before?" Sidney said stuffing a French fry into his mouth.

"Yeah, maybe two or three years ago for about nine months and then whenever Dr. Macy needs me."

"So that's how you know Bug?"

"Right. He was my partner the last time I was at the morgue."

"So you weren't….?"

"Weren't what?"

"Well, no offense or anything, but I'm sensing a lot of tension between the two of you. The kind of tension that is normally created after a break up."

"You want to know if we were ever a thing?"

"Bingo!"

Liz sighed, "Yes, okay? Yes, the last time I was in Boston, we had a bit of a thing and it didn't work out. So now you know. Are you happy?"

Sidney held up his hands in defense, "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that you guys made it fairly obvious."

"I'm going to have to work on that."

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Liz smiled, "Thank you."

"So you and Bug, huh?"

"Yes, me and Bug."

"How did Nigel react when he found out?"

"Nigel doesn't know."

"He's your brother and he doesn't know that you dated his best friend?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Wow, you've got guts. If I ever found out that my sister dated my best friend and didn't tell me about it, I'd be a little pissed."

"Well, Nigel's going to be more than a little pissed. That's why I'm not telling him. Besides, Bug and I aren't even together anymore so it really doesn't matter."

"Maybe?" Sidney said skeptically throwing the wrappers out from lunch. He didn't know Liz well and didn't really know much about her relationship with Bug or her brother, both of which seemed a little strained. What he did know was that whatever it was that had caused this tension made Liz uncomfortable, so he felt that the best thing for him to do was be to change the subject and revisit it at another time, possibly when they knew each other better. "So what brings you to Boston, Dr. Townsend?"

"Call me, Liz and the reason that I'm here in Boston is that Dr. Macy asked me to help you guys out while Jordan and Nigel are away."

"Have you found a place to stay yet?"

"Well, I think Dr. Macy is going to find some place for me to stay tonight and then it's up to me."

"I'd let you stay with me, but I've already got my brother staying with me."

"Thanks, Sidney. It's okay though. I'll find something."

As they walked back to the morgue, they made friendly conversation while simultaneously enjoying the warm summer breeze. He told her his horror stories from his rookie days at the morgue and she told him some of her funny Nigel stories. He didn't know what Bug had done to hurt Liz so much, but from what he could tell of her, she didn't deserve it…and from what he could tell, Bug was hurting just as much as Liz was, maybe even more so. He wished that there was something that he could do to fix what had been broken long ago.

* * *

Please review. 


	4. Someone's Jealous

Author's note: Sorry, it's been so long since an update. I've been busy, but I'm making up for it by posting a really long chapter followed by two shorter ones. The shorter ones should be up within the next few days. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan. Nor have I ever owned it or the characters associated with it….it sucks, I know. The only character that is solely mine, is Liz.

* * *

Last time…

"Have you found a place to stay yet?"

"Well, I think Dr. Macy is going to find some place for me to stay tonight and then it's up to me."

"I'd let you stay with me, but I've already got my brother staying with me."

"Thanks, Sidney. It's okay though. I'll find something."

* * *

Someone's Jealous

Bug sat at the table in the break room. He couldn't believe that Liz went to lunch with Sidney. What made it worse was that Sidney was actually a nice guy. He was a nice enough guy that Bug had to worry about losing her…not that she was his to begin with.

He never thought that he would see Liz Townsend again. The break up had not been a good one. Sure, their relationship had been great in the beginning…Well, actually it had always been great. She just wanted more than he could give. Not that he didn't want to, but unfortunately, it was not possible at that time. Who would want a….

Bug was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of laughter. Liz and Sidney were back from lunch and it seemed liked they had a good time. She was smiling… a lot. That wasn't a good sign for him, not that she liked him anyway.

"How was lunch?" Bug asked looking directly at Liz.

"We had a good time," Liz said smiling. "We actually have a lot in common. We're going out to dinner tonight and he's going to help me find an apartment."

"He's just a swell guy, isn't he?" Bug said bitterly.

"Why thank you, my dear Buggles. I do try," Sidney said with a smirk. He turned to Liz and kissed her hand. "And thank you for being such a lovely lunch companion."

"You're welcome," Liz said laughing.

Bug growled.

"You know, that sound is really unbecoming of you, Bug," Liz said.

Bug returned Liz's remark with a scowl.

"Be careful or your face will freeze like that," Liz teased. Her teasing only made Bug scowl more.

Sidney tried not to laugh, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got things to do. You know, crimes to solve, dead people to cut up. I'll see you guys later." He walked towards the door.

"Later, you freak," Bug shouted.

Sidney turned around and grinned. "Aww, come on, Bug. You know you love me," he said walking backwards.

After Sidney had left, Liz turned to Bug. "Am I sensing a little tension?" she asked grinning.

"Do you want the tour or not?" Bug snapped.

"Someone's grumpy. Did we wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Bug scowled…again.

Dr. Macy's office…

Garret was trying to concentrate on the forensic journal he was reading, but he was having trouble. All he could think about was Lily and _Matt_.

Garret really did not like Detective Seely. He couldn't see what Lily saw in that idiot. How could Lily want Seely when Garret was…well, what was he? He was the idiot who cheated on her with his ex-wife and then spent the next six months ignoring her. Okay, well, maybe he was not better than Seely and neither of them deserved her. She deserved someone who …someone who. _DAMN!_ His thought process had been interrupted by Sidney. Maybe if he ignored him, he would go away.

"Dr. Macy?" Sidney said knocking on the door again.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Garret said throwing the pen down on the desk in frustration.

"Then, maybe you should close your door," Sidney suggested completely aware that he was bothering his boss.

"Maybe I'll do that next time."

"Got a lot on your mind?" Sidney asked sitting down across from Garret.

"What is it, Sidney?" Garret asked in annoyance.

"It's about Liz."

"You mean Dr. Townsend?" Garret corrected.

"Yeah. Her."

"I see the two of you have been getting friendly," Garret said disapprovingly.

"It's not like that," Sidney defended himself.

"Well, good. She's Nigel's sister."

"So it's okay for Bug to have a thing with her, but not okay for me?" Sidney said angrily.

"That's not what I said."

"That's what you meant…you know what? Forget about it" He took a deep breath. "Liz needs a place to stay while she finds an apartment."

"And you want her to stay with you, right?" Garret guessed.

"No, actually, I was thinking that maybe she could stay with Bug."

"Bug? What are you on something?" Garret couldn't believe what he was hearing. "They are cordial on a good day. Why would you want them to live together?"

"Well, I think he likes her and he's a nice guy. I don't think he'd cause her too much trouble. Besides, did you see the two of them together? It was like an artic freeze, man. I think that the two of them can provide the morgue with some great entertainment, which let's face it, we really could use."

Garret hated to admit that Sidney was right, but he was. The morgue had been a bit dull for the last few weeks and it needed a shake up. However, he was not going to subject his morgue to the hell that Liz and Bug cohabitating would bring. "I don't think so, Sidney."

Sidney was about to argue his point when they heard yelling.

"…_Are you going to give me the tour or what?..."_

"_Well, maybe if you'd stop talking…"_

"_Well, maybe if you'd stop acting like a dick…?_

Sidney was in shock. He had never heard Bug yell like this, and therefore, could not imagine it.

"Wow," Sidney said. "Do they always fight like this?"

"Ever since the break up."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

They heard slamming. "We need to get in there before she throws something at him," Garret said.

"She can do that?" Sidney asked in delight.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Garret asked.

"A little."

"Just wait," Garret warned, knowing what was to come.

They went into the break room where Liz was about to throw a book at Bug. Garret grabbed her arm to stop her from throwing the item at Bug. "What are you doing?"

"He's being a dick," Liz explained.

"Well, tell her to stop being so difficult," Bug said.

"I'm being difficult? What about you? You've been acting like a shit since I got here,' Liz yelled.

"Maybe if you hadn't been spending so much time with _Boy Wonder_ over there…"

"Hey, leave _Boy Wonder _out of this," Sidney said. "This is between the two of you."

Bug and Liz continued arguing with each other. Garret and Sidney watched silently until the rest of the morgue began to take notice.

"Excuse me," Garret said trying to break up the fight. Bug and Liz were so engrossed in arguing that they didn't here him.

"Excuse me," Garret said louder. Instead of acknowledging their boss, they argued louder.

Garret whistled. The sound shook the entire room. Bug and Liz looked over at him. "Bug, Liz is going to stay with you while she finds a place," Garret said decisively.

"But…?" Bug began to protest.

"Not buts." Garret turned to Liz, "You move in tonight."

"That was fun," Garret said to Sidney as they walked out of the room leaving Bug and Liz in shock.

"What was that?" Lily asked Garret slightly confused and very concerned.

"Bug and Liz are going to live together," Garret explained.

"Oh, God. Are you trying to kill us all?" Lily asked in shock.

Then, Garret did something very un-Dr. Macy-like. He grinned.

* * *

Please review. 


	5. You Can't Be Serious

Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan. Nor have I ever owned it or the charactersassociated with it….it sucks, I know. The only character that is solely mine, is Liz.

* * *

Last time…

Garret whistled. The sound shook the entire room. Bug and Liz looked over at him. "Bug, Liz is going to stay with you while she finds a place," Garret said decisively.

"But…?" Bug began to protest.

"Not buts." Garret turned to Liz, "You move in tonight."

* * *

"What do you mean Liz is going to live with me?" Bug asked following Dr. Macy into the main lobby.

"It's not a difficult concept, Bug," Garret said. "Liz is going to move in with you and stay there until she finds an apartment of her own."

"Why can't she stay with you, or Lily, or Sidney. She and Sidney get along very well. Why can't she stay with him?" Bug was willing to suggest anything that would mean that Liz wouldn't have to live with him.

"First of all, I am the Chief M.E. and it is very unprofessional of me to allow a female coworker to live with me. Secondly, Lily lives in an efficiency apartment. There is barely enough room for her and Sidney's brother is living with him. You're the only one who has the room, therefore _you_ are the best option."

"What about Emmy?" Bug suggested.

"What about you?"

"With all do respect, Dr. Macy, you can't do that. You can't make me take her in."

"What am I a puppy?" Liz asked incredulously. "Are you afraid that I'm going to pee on your carpet and chew up your sofa?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Bug said. "If you'd be quiet and pay attention, you would see that I am trying to get us out of this."

"Am I really that difficult to live with?" Liz asked, her hands on her hips.

Bug opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off. "I cook, I clean, I pick up after myself," Liz said as she ticked each one off her fingers. "Why am I so bad to live with?"

"I never said you were bad to live with," Bug corrected. He lowered his voice, "Will you shut up?" Can't you see that I'm winning the argument?"

Garret would have loved nothing more than to see Liz put Bug in his place. That, unfortunately, might involve a bloodbath, which was something that Garret would like to avoid.

"No, you're not," Garret said shaking his head.

"Not what?" Bug asked.

"Winning the argument," Garret clarified. "You're right. I can't make you take her in. I can, however, make sure that you don't see the field for a month."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me," Garret said folding his arms across his chest.

"That's blackmail."

."Sue me." Garret said not backing down.

"You can't do that," Bug said. "Aren't we short on medical examiners? Taking me out of the field would put us way behind."

"Actually, no. Sidney has been looking for a chance to get more field experience and this is the perfect opportunity"

Sidney grinned and waived to Bug.

Bug scowled, "You can't do that."

"Why not? He's a good medical examiner. He'd be a great one if he could get some more field experience," Garret said.

"Thank you," Sidney said proudly.

"So really, your refusal of my direct order is for the benefit of your colleague."

"I don't want to," Bug whined.

"We all have to do things that we don't want to do. For example, I don't want to have this conversation with you, but I am because it's my job. Now, either she lives with you or you're out of the field."

Bug took a deep breath and looked at Liz. "How many suitcases do you have?"

* * *

Please Review 


	6. Moving In

Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan. Nor have I ever owned it or the characters associated with it….it sucks, I know. The only character that is solely mine, is Liz.

* * *

Last time…

"I don't want to," Bug whined.

"We all have to do things that we don't want to do. For example, I don't want to have this conversation with you, but I am because it's my job. Now, either she lives with you or you're out of the field."

Bug took a deep breath and looked at Liz. "How many suitcases do you have?"

* * *

Liz walked into Bug's apartment, suitcase in hand. She looked around surprised at what little had changed. "Ah, home sweet home.

"Don't get too comfortable," Bug said bitterly.

"Oh, I won't baby. I won't," Liz shot back. She put her hand on her hips, "The least you can do is bring in my other suitcase…you know being a gentleman and all."

"Fine!" Bug stalked out into the hallway and picked up Liz's suitcase. He brought it into the apartment. "Your suitcase, m'lady," he said dropping the suitcase on the floor carelessly.

Liz's face fell a little. "You don't want me here, do you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Bug asked sarcastically.

"Look, I really don't want to argue. Just tell me where I'm going to sleep and I'll be out of your hair."

Bug gestured to the sofa. "It pulls out."

"Okay. Thanks."

Bug realized that he had hurt her feelings. "Do you need a pillow or sheets or something?"

"Just a pillow. I can use the blanket that's on the sofa and I have some sheets in my suitcase." She busied herself unpacking her suitcase avoiding Bug's gaze.

"I'm sorry about what I said before," Bug said. "I didn't mean it."

"No, you're not and you did mean it," Liz said trying to pull out the sofa.

Seeing that she was having trouble, Bug walked over to the sofa. "Let me help," he offered.

"You don't have to. I've got it," Liz said trying unsuccessfully to pull out the bed.

"You have to push and then pull. It's kind of tricky," Bug instructed.

"I said I've got it!" Liz snapped, kicking the bed in frustration.

"Hey, you're mad at me. Don't take your anger out on my sofa," Bug joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Just shut up!" Liz said. "Just shut up."

"Look, I'm just trying to help."

"Fine!" Liz said almost in tears. "Can you just pull the bed out, please?"

Bug quickly pulled the bed out from the sofa and set it on the floor. "There you go. Happy?"

"You know what? You're an ass."

"_I'm _an ass?" Bug couldn't believe that she was calling him an ass. "What about you, huh? What about you?"

"What are you saying?" Liz asked not believing that they were already arguing. "That I'm a bitch? Is that it?"

"Yes, you are a bitch. A huge gigantic bitch."

"Well, if I'm a bitch, it's because you're a jackass. You've been treating me like shit ever since I got here and I really don't appreciate it."

Liz calmed down a little. She knew that Bug wasn't going to respond to her yelling at him, even though he deserved it. She took a deep breath and said in a calm voice, "Look, we are both adults and we should act like it. We are living together, _temporarily_. All we have to do is stay out of each others way. You think you can do that?"

Bug opened his mouth to respond with a smart comment, but was cut off by Liz.

"I'm going out with Sidney," she said. "He's going to help me look for an apartment. Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll find one tonight."

"You know he's only after one thing, right?"

"Liz gave him a long, hard look. "Like you weren't?"

The door closed behind her leaving Bug in complete silence, totally stunned.

* * *

Please Review. 


	7. Troubles At Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan. Nor have I ever owned it or the characters associated with it….it sucks, I know. The only character that is solely mine, is Liz.

* * *

Last time…

"I'm going out with Sidney," she said. "He's going to help me look for an apartment. Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll find one tonight."

"You know he's only after one thing, right?"

"Liz gave him a long, hard look. "Like you weren't?"

The door closed behind her leaving Bug in complete silence, totally stunned.

* * *

Liz, Sidney, and Lily sat at _their _table at Louie's Diner. They had been eating lunch together for the last week. The three of them became fast friends and Lily and Sidney had been crucial in helping Liz find an apartment.

"There's got to be someplace else I can live," Liz said running her hands through her dark brown hair. She hadn't even touched her lunch and she had to be back at the morgue in a few minutes.

"Come one, Liz. Bug can't be that bad to live with," Sidney said.

"It's not that he's bad to live with. He doesn't throw his clothes all over the floor or leave the toilet seat up or anything. It's just that he doesn't want me living with him and he let's me know it," Liz explained.

"Bug doesn't have a mean bone in his body," Sidney said.

"Really?" Lily said sipping her diet soda. "What about that fight that I had to break up in Autopsy One?"

"Okay, so he can act like an ass sometimes, but fundamentally, he's a good guy." Sidney refused to believe that Bug was as bad as Liz was saying.

"Bug's a great guy, but he can act like a jerk at times," Lily said.

"You guys are not helping," Liz said in frustration. "What am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to continue staying with him in hopes that things will get better or do I find someplace else to live?"

"Maybe you'll find an apartment," Sidney said optimistically.

"Come on, in the last week, I must have looked at twenty apartments, most of which you were there for by the way and they were all crap or ridiculously expensive."

"Okay, well, Nigel will be back in two weeks. You can always stay with him," Sidney suggested.

Sidney looked at Lily who shook her head telling him silently that this was not a good topic for discussion.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you and Bug break up? I mean I know that you guys were serious or at least I think you were, but I don't know why you broke up."

"Lily, how are things between you an Matt?" Liz asked changing the topic of conversation.

"Things are good," Lily nodded. "I mean, we've been together for a while, so things are cooling down. That's normal."

"Do you love him?" Liz asked running her finger along the edge of her glass.

Liz's question shocked Lily. She didn't know how to answer the question her friend had posed.

"Love who?" a voice from behind them asked.

* * *

Please review. 


	8. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan. Nor have I ever owned it or the characters associated with it….it sucks, I know. The only character that is solely mine, is Liz.

* * *

Last time…

"Do you love him?" Liz asked running her finger along the edge of her glass.

Liz's question shocked Lily. She didn't know how to answer the question her friend had posed.

"Love who?" a voice from behind them asked

* * *

Lily turned around, surprised at who she saw. "Jordan? You're back?" She got up out of her seat and hugged her friend. "How was L.A.?"

"It was L.A.," Jordan said. "Everything is different, yet still the same." She noticed Liz sitting next to Sidney. "Liz, how you doing?"

"I'm good," Liz said. "You?"

"Can't complain," Jordan said smiling. "You visiting?"

"No, working."

"Really? How long?"

"Not sure."

"Nigel…?"

"On vacation."

"Does he…?"

"No idea I'm here."

"Where…?"

"Bug."

"Really? Everything okay?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry," Jordan said sincerely.

"It's my own fault."

"Liz, you know that's not true. This was all him. You did what you could," Lily said.

"I could have done more."

"He was the one that didn't want the relationship. Not you. You were willing to work it out and he wasn't. Why do women always place the blame of a failed relationship on themselves? How come it can't be the guy's fault?" Lily ranted.

"_Okay?_" Sidney said surprised at Lily's outburst.

"So Jordan, I though you were supposed to be in L.A. for two more weeks. Why are you back so early?" Sidney asked.

"Couldn't stay away." Jordan said.

"Yeah," Sidney said starting to feel very uncomfortable being the only guy at the table. "You know what? I'm gonna go."

"Sidney, you don't have to," Liz said.

"I'll see you guys back at the morgue," Sidney said. "Good to have you back Jordan."

"Thanks Sidney," Jordan said with a smirk. After he left, Jordan turned to Liz. "So who does Lily love?"

"Lily doesn't love…" Lily was unable to finish her sentence because she was cut off by Liz.

"Matt Seely."

"I do not love Matt Seely. We're friends. We're dating. That's it."

"_Right?_" Jordan said not entirely believing her friend.

"I do not love Matt Seely!" Lily said vehemently.

"Okay, is there someone else then?" Liz asked.

"What?"

"Do you love someone else?" Liz repeated.

Lily hesitated before answering. "I do not love anyone."

"Oh my God," Jordan said in realization. "You're still hung up on Garret."

Before Lily could answer, both Jordan's and Liz's pagers went off.

"Gotta go," Jordan said.

"We'll talk later," Liz said giving Lily's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sure we will," Lily grumbled. She look at the three empty seats next to her. "Alone again."

* * *

Please review. 


	9. Going Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan. Nor have I ever owned it or the characters associated with it….it sucks, I know. The only character that is solely mine, is Liz.

* * *

Last time…

"Oh my God," Jordan said in realization. "You're still hung up on Garret."

Before Lily could answer, both Jordan's and Liz's pagers went off.

"Gotta go," Jordan said.

"We'll talk later," Liz said giving Lily's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sure we will," Lily grumbled. She look at the three empty seats next to her. "Alone again."

* * *

Three murders, one accidental death, and a death by natural causes later, they were finally finished for the day. Liz and Jordan collapsed on the couch in the break room.

"I have never been so tired in all my life," Liz yawned.

"Are you kidding me? This was nothing," Jordan said.

"I know, but all of this _nothing _on top of the time change is hitting me," Liz said.

"You know what you need?" Jordan asked.

"A gun?" Liz deadpanned.

"No. A drink or many drinks," Jordan suggested.

"That sounds so good," Liz said.

"What sounds good?" Lily asked coming into the break room.

"Drinks at Billy's," Jordan said.

"Oh, that does sound good," Lily said.

"You guys want to go?"

"Sure," Liz and Lily said at the same time.

Emmy walked into the break room looking for Liz. "Liz, Bug is looking for you."

"Is he in autopsy?" Liz asked.

"No, he's at his desk."

"Well, he can come find me," Liz said.

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Emmy, we're going to Billy's for drinks. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great," Jordan said. "After work then?"

Bug walked into the break room annoyed, "Emmy, I thought I asked you to get Liz for me?"

"You did," Liz said. "I told her that if you really wanted to find me, you'd do it yourself."

Lily and Emmy looked at each other warily. "Emmy and I have to get back to work," Lily said. They headed for the door quickly, eager to avoid the potential blowout that was about to occur.

"Where do you get off overruling my order?" Bug yelled.

"Where do you get off order her around?" Liz asked loudly, her hands on her hips. "Last I checked, you were not Dr. Macy."

"I wanted to talk to you," Bug said.

"Well, if you have something to say to me, do it yourself instead of sending someone else to do your dirty work."

"Okay. Fine! I'm going to be home late tonight. I'm going out."

"Good. So am I."

"What? You have a date?"

"Yup."

"With who?

"None of your business."

"I think I should know who you're going to be with."

"That's so funny," Liz said laughing. "Because I don't."

"You're not having sex in my apartment," Bug said.

"Then, I'll be just like you," Liz said. "Have a good time tonight." She waved to him and walked out of the room.

"I hate women," Bug said.

* * *

Please Review. 


	10. Girl's Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Crossing Jordan. Nor have I ever owned it or the characters associated with it….it sucks, I know. The only character that is solely mine, is Liz.

* * *

Last time…

"I think I should know who you're going to be with."

"That's so funny," Liz said laughing. "Because I don't."

"You're not having sex in my apartment," Bug said.

"Then, I'll be just like you," Liz said. "Have a good time tonight." She waved to him and walked out of the room.

"I hate women," Bug said.

* * *

"Men suck!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yes, the do," Emmy said. She took a swig of her beer. "Bastards!"

"Oh, come on, they're not that bad," Lily said in defense of the male gender.

"No, they're worse. They're two-timing, scum-sucking letches, who shouldn't be allowed to roam the streets let alone have contact with other human beings," Jordan ranted.

She took a gulp of her beer and signaled to a passing waitress. "I need another one over here."

"Me too!" Emmy said.

"I hate men. Especially detectives," Jordan said.

"Trouble with Woody?" Lily surmised.

"Do you know what he did?" Jordan began. "I told him that I would consider starting something up with him. I asked him to give me a little time, until we got back to Boston, to figure things out."

Jordan took a long swig of her beer before continuing. "I thought he was happy about it, excited even, but I guess I was wrong because when I went to his hotel room to see if he wanted to go for a drink, I saw _her _coming out of his room with her shirt undone."

"Who?" Liz asked curiously, feeling very much out of the loop.

"The Prosecutor."

"The one who Woody gave his Kinks tickets to?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"The one and only," Jordan said bitterly.

"I guess there really is no such thing as a good guy." Lily couldn't believe it. Even Woody, a truly good guy, is an ass.

"Men suck!" Liz exclaimed.

"Amen to that sister!" Emmy said drunkenly. She finished her drink. "Excuse me?" Emmy signaled a passing waitress. "Can I have two of these?" Emmy asked holding up her glass.

Jordan and Lily laughed. "Are sure you're okay, though?" Lily asked in concern for her friend.

"I'm fine," Jordan said in a neutral tone of voice. "I just can't believe that I was thinking of sleeping with him."

"You're pissed as Hell," Liz said knowing that Jordan was lying. "You're not the type of person who trusts easily or for that matter lets people in. You finally make the decision to allow someone to become a major part of your life and he screws you over. You're pissed and hurt. You feel betrayed ad you're wondering why you ever decided to let him in, in the first place."

Lily and Jordan looked at each other, surprised at the accuracy of Liz's analysis of the situation.

"What?" Liz asked bewildered. "It was just a guess."

"God, men really do suck," Lily said.

Jordan put her arm around Lily's shoulder. "You've come into the light, my friend."

"Yes, they do!" Emmy said a little behind everyone else.

Liz laughed, "So Emmy, what did your guy do to you?"

"We've been talking about going out for years, right? Well, we finally made plans to go out on an official date instead of those unofficial ones that he's always taking me out on."

"That's great, Em!" Liz said.

"I'm not finished," Emmy said. "We made plans to go out on the date, but he failed to mention that he was going on vacation to another country and wasn't going to be able to make our date."

"Oh, Emmy, I'm sorry," Lily said sincerely.

"Wait, it gets better. You know how I found out? I went to work to ask him what time he was going to pick me up that night and he wasn't there. I had to find out form Dr. Macy that Nigel had gone on vacation to 'some foreign country,' his words not mine and wasn't going to be back for a while."

"Nigel didn't even have the decency to tell me himself." Emmy buried her head in her hands, "Why did I think that it was actually work this time?"

"It's always something though, isn't it?" Lily said sipping her drink. "I mean they're always commitment phobes, serial-cheaters, homosexual, or have a strange and disturbing connection to their mother."

"Emmy, Nigel isn't like that," Liz said defending her brother. "He's been looking foreword to this trip for a long time. He probably got a really good offer on the tickets and had to take it."

"Liz, I know that he's your brother and you're going to stand up for him, but he was wrong. He should have called, written a note; he should have done something other than stand up and leave me hanging."

"Emmy, you're right. He should have said something, but he didn't. He's a man and men don't always use their brains. You have every right to be angry with him. Just give him a chance to make it up to you," Liz said.

Emmy opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Jordan.

"Okay, okay," Jordan said holding her hands up. "We've spent enough time on Emmy. It's Lily's turn."

"We all know what Lily's problem with men is," Liz teased.

"And what is my problem with me?" Lily asked putting her ands on her hips.

"You're in love with Dr. Macy," Liz said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not in love with Garret," Lily said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, and the Pope is not Catholic," Jordan laughed.

"Look, it does not matter whether or not I'm in love with Garret. It takes two people to be in a relationship and Garret does not want to be one of those people."

"Don't you hate that?" Liz asked finishing off her drink. "I mean why is it that men have such problems with relationships? All I want is a guy who I'm crazy in love with and loves me back. Why is that so hard to find?"

"Love wasn't a problem for you and Bug," Lily said.

"Then, that would make it worse," Liz frowned. "He was in love with me, but not enough to live with me or to spend the rest of his life with me or even to have a relationship with me."

"Liz, that's not true and you know it," Jordan said.

"Then, what is? Was I not good enough for him? Is he gay? What would be wrong with me that could make him not want to be with me?" Liz ranted.

"Liz, we've been over this. It's not you. It's him. He was the one who made the mistake, not you. Why can't you believe that?" Jordan asked.

"Because every apparently, every other man in my life has felt the same way as Bug does: my father, my brother…I have never had a man stay in my life longer than to make me feel like shit. After, they leave and go on like nothing happened and I have to pick up the pieces of whatever mess they made. It's always been that way. My father has pretty much been absent and my brother hates me."

Liz put her head in her hands, "I'm starting to think that I have a sign, 'Men with severe emotional problems, please come to me.'

Lily didn't know whether to laugh or pity her friend. She's been through her share so sympathy won out.

"God, men really do suck," she said shaking her head.

* * *

Please Review. 


End file.
